bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket Crew Wiki:About
If you are new to this series, this is a place for you to learn all about it! Image:Planets.png|thumb|400px|These are the centre of all the action. (Click one to learn more!) rect 5 185 185 5 Tarati rect 195 30 375 202 Earth rect 139 192 201 259 Ktagga rect 1 213 131 398 Xylonia rect 226 248 358 387 Lepardolia What is BucketCrew? it sucks 08:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC)signed History In 2008 the first ever character was developed: Chicken in A Bucket. Soon enough, Pawel Mrozinski decided to use him to make a comic. This comic was nothing special. Soon after, Chicken in A Bucket's friends were developed: Radioactive Chicken, and Devil Chicken. It wasn't much of a series, but as time went, it became good enough to show to a few friends. As 2009 started, season 2 of Corneilness Absolute started. That's when the other 50 characters joined. Members All the members are classified into two groups: Comic Makers and Game Makers Some people are both, but they each have a main group. * Comic Makers: Oramis, Krzysztof08 * Game Makers: Kileymeister, Krzysztof08 Corneilness Absolute Welcome to the world of Chickens, Future, and sticky cheese! Started in early 2008, this is the pioneer series. The series started in Season 1, and is now in Season 3. It features everyday lives of four Chicken kids; Corneil, Ryan, Krzysztof and Twitchy. The series makes fun of Films, and exaggerated events in real life. The action takes place in the year 2709. Characters There's a wide range of characters, which are mostly stereotypes. There's no group of people which isn't parodied in the series! Looking for a funny parody of Scots, Americans, Spacemen Guys, Gay people, and Evil Villans? Just come over 'ere! Events From fights at the school playgrounds, to galactic adventures with Galactic Race wars. Anything's possible! Locations As the boys' adventures happen in everyday places like Schools, parks, their homes, streets, Alien Spaceships, alien planets and so on, there's plenty of badly-drawn places to visit, and explore. Xylonia Productions This is a very young series of the year 2009 is slowly becoming more popular. It focuses on lives of little Robots on planet Xylonia. Characters The main heroes are the SpyBalls. There's also the mad Cybernatic. Events So far with only 3 long comics, the series is a story of an abandoned Robot, that got thrown away, and created his own army. Locations All the action so far happened in a large city. Quantum Productions This pretty young series focuses on lives of the Lepardos race. The comics feature adventures in the Galaxy. Characters A group of Leopardos are the stars. Events None Locations None Eveloution of Bucket Crew Around half a year later,KileyMeister productions joined. So a handful of characters were added and the series contiued. Soon after, Xylonia Productions Joined, adding The SpyBalls and other things, then around 27 of may, Quantum Productions were formed and was coming to power. That is the history.